What Goes Around, Comes Around
by Deidara da Kitsune
Summary: Well, Naruto has killed his sensei, and Kyuubi is starting to like him. Does this say something about what he is becoming? Well, he is in for the ride of his life.. Sequel to For One Last Time. Reviews appreciated! ADOPTED BY ECHO UCHIHA!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there everyone!! I would like to thank all these people for writing reviews which prompted me to write this sequel fic (it'll be a multi-chapter):_

_**MysteryLady-Tx**_

_**Thousand Tailed Holy FlashFang**_

_**ninbunny alchemist**_

_**Jumpingbeans480**_

_I was amazed at how many ppl reviewed! Well, thanks again and please note that in the future I may not be able to write stories this quickly._

_I do not and never will own Naruto _ToT

What Goes Around, Comes Around

Chapter 1: Revenge is Sweet

_By Lowana Kabuto_

Naruto fell onto his hands and knees gasping for breath. He couldn't believe it! He had just done what he had wished to do for SO long! He had just murdered Kakashi Hatake, the copy-nin.

Turning his head, he glanced at the mangled body of his old sensei. Kakashi was lying on his back, a look of shock lingering on his face.

This was the perfect chance to see what Kakashi's face looked like. Reaching out a hand, he pulled down the silky blue mask. What he saw took his breath away.

Kakashi's face was untouched, no matter how damaged his body looked. His nose was long and straight, with no markings at all. He had pale soft lips, prominent cheekbones and without the Hitai-te covering his scarred eye, his face was a miracle in itself.

"Pity a beautiful face like this has to be destroyed by the container of a demon," growled Naruto, with a malicious grin. Entering his mind, he approached the gates holding the Kyuubi.

"Lend me a little chakra, enough to gain some claws to rip the Scarecrow apart," ordered Naruto.

"My, my… Feeling a little bloodthirsty are we now? Well, glad to see you're finally becoming more intelligent," said Kyuubi, "It would be wonderful if we destroyed this creature for once and for all."

"Arigato," thanked Naruto. Returning to the real world, he reached out with his new claws and ran a finger along Kakashi's face leaving a long thin line of blood. Licking his finger, he relished the taste of Kakashi's blood.

Using all of his ten fingers he raked Kakashi's eyes, leaving a bloody mess. So much for a perfect face! Getting swept away with the fun of destroying something which sheds blood with his bare hands, he ripped and slashed at Kakashi's face.

Kyuubi watched from inside Naruto's mind. "Hehe. That kid is starting to grow on me. If only he hated some more people, then I could watch this more often."

Naruto was oblivious to Kyuubi's thoughts and stopped destroying the face of his teacher. Calming down, he suddenly realised he was in trouble. He had just killed his mission partner and had destroyed his face.

No one would believe him if he said Pein had done this. Only the Kyuubi would want to do that. And who was the container of the Kyuubi? None other than Naruto.

Swearing he thought up a plausible story and ran over it in his mind, looking for any loopholes he might fall through and prepared answers for any questions Tsunade and Sakura might ask.

Finally ready, he set off with Kakashi's body, looking for a good place to bury him. Finding a place just under a cliff where non-jinchuuriki would never be able to find, he dumped Kakashi's body.

Tsunade leaned over her desk, focusing on Naruto's sorrowful eyes.

"So let me get this straight. When you and Kakashi went to find and kill and Akatsuki member, you just HAD to run into Pein himself?" she asked.

Naruto's eyes welled up with the tears. "He- he- HE TOOK KAKASHI'S BODY!! I couldn't bring him back. I am so sorry! I shouldn't have kept fighting! I should have left when we had the chance!" Naruto's shoulders shook as he told his 'sad' story.

Tsunade watched him with pity. "Come here, Naruto. This isn't your fault. What happened, happened. None of us can change that. Don't beat yourself up over this. Now then, go have a shower. Get rid of all that blood and you're free." Tsunade released Naruto, who she had been hugging.

Naruto nodded, teary eyed and left Tsunade's office. He couldn't believe she had actually fallen for it! Jeez. Ninja should never let emotions cloud their sense of judgement.

Well, now that issue was done, all he had to do was act broken for a while, put a little more effort in training and relax for the rest of the day.

_So, there's Chapter 1: Revenge is Sweet for now. Any suggestions as to what will happen next are greatly appreciated. Once again, thanks to those four who reviewed this story. This story/sequel is esp. for u. ^.^_

_Tell me when you think my standards are dropping, and I'll get my friend to beta-read._

_**P.S. I hope this was more descriptive and longer!**_


	2. DISCONTINUED: Sorry!

Everyone (Not that there are many people in the first place), I am so sorry!! But I simply don't have anymore ideas as to what to write… Therefore, this fic will be discontinued. After all, this WAS supposed to be a one-shot in the first place…

Once again, I apologise.

Instead, I will write a new fic which I will upload once I am half-way or completely done. It'll be more my style cause I have NEVER written angst before… maybe I should do more one-shots as practise.

ANYWAY! I will write a new adventure fic title unknown, so I say if you WANT to read it or know when it comes out, put me on Author Alert… (It might be 1 year even!)

**I'M SO VERY SORRY!!!**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Important and Awesome Update!**

**I am proud to announce that this fic has been adopted!**

**The adoptee is the ever illustrious Echo Uchiha and I hope that all of you who are interested in this story go and check it out… once she gets started. =D**

**The link to her profile page is:**

http : / www . fanfiction . net / u/ 1892788/

…**I hope that came up. If it didn't, it's just fanfiction dot net slash u slash 1892788**

**Kudos to you Echo!**

**Goodbye all readers!**

**~DdK**


End file.
